


needs you won't show

by Shadaras



Series: Drabbles [25]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Healing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: A moment's rest and contemplation as the Rebellion prepares to leave Yavin IV.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Series: Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835029
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	needs you won't show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



Jyn sat on the top of the converted Massassi temple and stared at the jungle, feeling distant and strange. She hadn’t expected to feel this sad about leaving this almost-home made of sticky heat and crowded rooms, and yet—

Behind her, clunking steps announced Cassian’s arrival. He was healing slowly, and they’d built his mobility aids out of whatever scraps they had. Baze had done most of the assembly, Bodhi talking him through some of the finer details (his fingers were still burnt) while Chirrut "supervised" by calling out scathing commentary. K-2SO would’ve joined in, Jyn was sure, except that the medics had banned him from the infirmary after he’d threatened them for hurting his Cassian.

“Here for the view?” Jyn asked as Cassian settled beside her.

“No.” He nudged her shoulder with his. “For you.”

Jyn, unaccountably, blushed. “I didn’t think you were supposed to walk this far.” She was deflecting, and she knew she was deflecting, but she didn’t want to deal with the feelings Cassian provoked; they were bubbly and bright and burst through her chest and she’d never felt anything like them before.

“You’re worth it." He said it like the most obvious thing in the world, carefully stretching his legs, no sign of pain on his face. “Besides, there are places to rest on the way up.”

She couldn’t argue with that any more than she could fight the way the corners of her mouth turned up when she talked to Cassian. “Will you miss it?” she asked instead.

Cassian shook his head. “Everything— Every _one_ I care about will be with me.”

Jyn looked back at the jungle. It was beautiful, but— She let herself lean on Cassian, his arm settling perfectly around her waist. She’d be home, as long as they moved together.


End file.
